1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing controller, a printing control method, and a printing control program.
2. Related Art
Images taken by a digital camera, for example, have been generally printed by using an ink jet printer. Some images among the printed images are reprinted as reprints. For example, in a print service including a reprint service disclosed in JP-A-2002-36682, information such as the number of prints and a paper discharging method is added to electronic information exchanged between a printer and an external apparatus such as a personal computer, a mobile terminal, or a digital camera, so that the use of the information enables sorting of prints and various sorting operations in a print service operation to be automated and streamlined.
In the reprint service disclosed in JP-A-2002-36682, the prints of the reprint images can be discharged through an appropriate discharging port, but the printing order of the prints is not taken into consideration. Accordingly, it is not easy to organize the reprinted prints if the printing order of the reprinted prints is not clear when the prints of various types of images are reprinted in various ways. In addition, it may take time to confirm whether all of the designated prints to be reprinted have been reprinted satisfactorily.